The Leo Meets the Rice Ball
by Miko-Stone
Summary: Tohru gets to find a new Zodiac member... But the funny thing is, he's from the Greek Zodiac! Through tough decisions and Akito's wrath, will both come out friends, enimies, lovers, or something else? Tohru/OC First fanfic, critisism (constructive) welcome.
1. Chapter one: The Chase

The Leo Meets the Rice Ball

I do not own any of these characters accept for Koshu ;P You'll find out who that is later ^-^ Anywho, lets go on with this ^-^

_**Chapter one: The Chase**_

_CRASH! Large glass shards met their fate on a wall at the old shrine. "Why did you let him out?! Why Hatori?! Is it because you don't love me as your god?! Or is it because that bitch has stolen you away from me too and made you a big softy to dumb and useless animals that should be kept away from all of humanity? That monster was to be kept a secret from everyone else in the family! For Kami's sake! He's from the GREEK zodiac! I was cursed to have him set loose upon this damned family! Get him back into his hell! DO IT NOW HATORI!"_

_ The bloodied doctor coat slowly brushed against the ground as the dragon rose from his kneeling position on the ground. "Right away Akito-sama…"_

Tohru glanced at the ground as she remembered the night over at the Sohma's main house. The murderous atmosphere and scent of blood permeated the area. _Who is the person from this so called Greek Zodiac? I wonder if I'll be able to meet him! _Quite suddenly, the brown haired clutz ended up having a gravity check with her face. It made a lovely imprint on the ground.

"Damn Tohru, what did I say about walking and thinking?" Kyou glanced nervously at the dainty figure crumpled up on the ground and the school ahead of the three bodies present.

"Miss Honda… Are you okay?" Yuki crouched by Tohru, helping her up from the frost covered dirt.

"Nngh… Hmm? Oh yes! Im fine!" The brunette flailed her arms about trying to reason with the two men at her sides that they shouldn't fuss over her because they have already given her so much, no to mention, they had to be at the school in less than 3 minutes or they would be late to class.

Panting echoed through the trees as glistening sweat rolled down the shirtless male and clashed with the ground. Rust colored streaks among blond locks were darkened by the perspiration from the organism. Muscles contracting and relaxing as each leg movement fought their way through underbrush and cherry blossoms. Yellow specked green eyes darted back and forth in the shade seeking a good place to hide considering there was that damned doctor on his tail.

A cloud of smoke dusted the area as large paws seeked the ground in fast, desperate movements.

"Come on Koshu, just come back, neither of us would want to feel Akito's wrath against us! I'm sorry, but you have to go back into your cage!" A pure white coat fluttered behind the dragon as he tried to keep up with the large cat.

"You set me free Hatori. That was more than I could have ever asked for from you. And now that I'm gone from that hell hole, you cant take me back! Im my own free spirit flowing along the path of fate. You have to let me be! I'm not even apart of your Chinese Zodiac! For crying out loud! I'm a Leo! You can't rule me!" Koshu's masculine voice boomed from the trunks on the trees.

Hatori halted at the last comment. He couldn't be ruled by anyone. The white shrowded figure started walking back to the main house. He would make something up. No one in the family needed to be locked up, and everyone needs to go against someone's wishes at one time or another.

Now hows that for a first chapter? Not my best.. But I hope you guys liked it! I'll have chapter two up soon, and I promise it'll be longer than this one! But it's two A.M. and I need some sleep ;P

Peace!

Miko-Stone


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Leo!

The Leo Meets the Rice Ball

**Okay, I'm super duper sorry for not updating guys . I've just had a lot of stuff going on and I haven't had much time to write. But I am here now! Cookies for the ones who R&R? :D I would love to have some feed back! Aha, alrighty, I'll move onto the disclaimer and let you engulf yourselves in the story I made y'all wait for.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of the original manga/anime… I only own Koshu… Whom I have wrapped up in a closet, and duct taped his mouth shut… But... Moving on!**

_Chapter 2: A need for a home, and a girl who discovers another zodiac member_

Later as Tohru was pacing around her room, totally out of things to do, she decides to take a small walk to the Secret Base. Silently creeping past Shigure in the living room, the girl collected a thin hoodie, gloves, and her shoes. Sliding the door open, the brunette took slow strides on the path. Since it was still partially light out, no flashlight or other guiding material was needed.

_Rustle, pant, rustle._ Her gentle brown eyes began scouting the underbrush coating the ground. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a bleeding animal, frozen in place, she watched as it plopped onto the ground, licking its wounds tenderly.

"Is... Is that a... A lion? No, it can't be… I must be hallucinating from all that pondering in my room... Yeah…" As the young girl started to walk away, she heard a faint "poof". Slowly, she turned around, her confused eyes meeting scared ones.

"Help… Me…" The man, still strangely clothed to her amusement closed his eyes and lay unconscious.

"Yuki! Kyou! Someone!" Franticly, the girl attempted to gather the damaged creature into her arms and hold his head on her lap, watching for any sign that he was to wake soon.

~*`'-,.,-'`*~

"Ugh… Where... Where am I?" Confused green eyes darted around the room, landing on a strange girl who accompanied the side of his bed.

"You're in Shigure's home… What happened?" Her melodic voice filled his ears, lulling him into a silent state until his brain had processed her question.

"That's not really… Important… Oh, um, I'm Koshu." He held out his hand, waiting for her own to gracefully join his.

"Honda Tohru at your service!" A smile planted itself on the rice ball's lips as she took his offered hand.

~*`'-,.,-'`*~

-Three months later- (Sorry! I tend to not be fond of… Explaining beginnings of characters meeting…. :D)

"Tohru! C'mon, we'll be late for school if you don't hurry up and get your damn backpack already!" Kyou yelled pointedly upstairs. Everything had been worked out in the past few months, Koshu was entered into the school data forms as a transfer student from America, and to everyone's annoyance, well, at least in the Sohma family, he had a fan base of his own now.

The four finally made their way out of the house, all on a careful lookout for any stalkers and fan girls. "Hey Yuki, what do you think about picking the strawberries when we get home? I think they're just about ready." Tohru's dazzling smile stunned all three of the boys, but of course, Yuki was the first to recover and respond.

"That sounds delightful Miss Honda," the rat allowed a simple smile grace his lips as he looked at the young girl.

Kyou remained silent, but fully recovered from his shock of the radiant beauty of the creature he shared a home with. Although, Koshu had sat in his thoughts while walking. _Wow, I wonder, does she have any interest in a beast like me? After all, I am just a savage stranger in most people's minds, well, at least the people who know what I am. _The blonde snuck few looks at the girl before they met the school. Once they reached the classroom, everyone in the little group departed to their seats.

_"Honda Tohru to the office, Miss Honda Tohru to the office please." Shuffle, _confused, Tohru made her way through the hallways and into the office. "Yes?"

Her aunt and cousins greeted her solemnly, "It's your grandfather Tohru. He died."

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry... :D I had to give you a cliffy there. Anywho, I will try to update as soon as possible! Don't forget to R&R! I shall give cookies and brownie points to all that give me their lovely thoughts about my work! And ideas of you own are EXTREMELY welcome! Try to go easy on the flames you wish to pour on me… This is my first fan fic after all! And... Also, sorry for the short chappie again, I will try to make a longer one next time! Oh! P.S.! Akito is a guy in this story!**

**Well, this little writer is out!**

**Peace!**

**Miko-Stone**


End file.
